Be My Tourniquet
by BlackBrony
Summary: A Jack X Judy Fic. The loss of a friend, a partner, and a rival. Leads two bunnies left to cope with the tragedy that has fallen upon them. Can they overcome their sorrow alone, or maybe they can be thing that stops the pain for each other. Maybe... they can be each others tourniquet...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction number two! This one is going to be a long one folks. I hope to be able to express the grieving process as well as turn a few over to the Jack X Judy side simply because to me this ship doesn't get enough love. And I love to go against the grain. So here we are! I don't know if anyone was waiting on this fic. but here's to hoping I have some anticipating fans! as with my other fic please comment your love or hate as well as drop a review for me at the bottom. Thanks again. here we go!**

* * *

"We can't stop the bomb" Jack calmly said. "If I had my tools we could, but for now let's just make our escape." The natural history museum would take some time to escape, after all, they were way down on the fourth floor of the basement. An odd bunch they were, composed of two prey and one predator. Nicholas P. Wilde, the first ever fox for the Zootopian Police Department, Judy L. Hopps, the first ever rabbit for the Zootopian Police Department, and Agent Jack Savage, a rabbit for the Zootopian Intelligence Agency, or so he said. Bellweather had escaped from prison and was once again tagging predators with Nighthowler indiscriminately. In order to instill chaos and distrust in predators like her former plan, however this time there weren't isolated incidents. Predators were tagged in high density prey locations, resulting in large tragedies. Predators were asked to stay in their homes as much as possible, with many predators receiving paid leave from their jobs, in order to protect the majority of the workers. Jack had been onto Bellweather for a week now but had no idea where her base of operations were. He had no idea that the beautiful bunny and sarcastic fox partners would ultimately help him complete his mission. Though during the time they spent together bonds and now friendly rivalries had been formed. Friendships that Jack being a lone agent had never even considered making. But that bunny and her ass of a partner had worn him down. Especially when the ass managed to save him from being shot in the face by one of Bellweather's Hench lambs.

But through it all the most promising thing to form was his infatuation for Judy, and subsequent rivalry with Nick. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Nick's subtle looks, his casual touches, or overall attitude towards Judy exuded a deeper level of caring besides that of a partner. But Nick was quiet about his feelings, and if Nick couldn't buck up then Jack was going to take his opportunity and do it for him. So he began with smooth words, gentle touches, and the occasional dandelion, which he found to be Judy's favorite snack. All of which did not bode well with Nick.

Nick had realized his feelings for Judy early, and knew he was having a hard time with admitting to someone of a completely different species he was smitten for them. Judy had noticed Nick's change in behavior over the months together as partner and was merely waiting for him to tell her what was wrong when he felt comfortable to. So when Jack grouped with them for the remainder of his mission and started making advances on Judy. Nick decided he had to pull Jack aside and tell him about himself.

As Judy was walking and pouring over some notes one day, Nick grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him around a corner right as Judy rounded it and brought himself face to face with Jack. Head to head not including the ears, Jack was tall for his species, even though he was a male. He was already a good deal taller than Judy and only a head shorter than Nick.

Jack in his cool and collected demeanor looked Nick in the eye.

"I take it this has something to do with me moving on Judy?" he stated calmly.

Nick was taken back and faltered for a moment. Jack smirked back at the fox.

"Got it in one Savage." Nick all but kindly answered.

"Yeah, I've noticed the looks you give her. As well as the subtle glares and growls you give me when I get close to her." Jack replied.

"So you know my feelings for her and continue to go after her?" Nick stated with jealous fury building.

"Yep. You want her so bad you better buck up and go after her. because if you think for a second that I'm going to just let that beautiful bunny walk away without at least trying you've got another thing coming fox." Jack said while jabbing a finger in Nick's chest.

"Hmph!" Nick grunted "We'll see about that Savage. I love Judy and I'm not going to lose her to you" Nick said while jabbing his finger back at Jack.

"Big words coming from a fox." Jack said pushing Nick back. With which Nick balled his fist and snarled at Jack.

"You sure you can back that up?!" Jack said loosening his tie and balling his fists prepared to fight... Right as Judy came around the corner looking for them.

"Hey guys I think I fou- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Judy's voice caused them both to jump back and glance back and forth at each other.

Nick was faster on the recovery, "Jack was just showing me a takedown maneuver for stopping predators affected by the Nighthowler serum. I was just trying to really portray savage when you showed up." Nick finished with an uneasy smile. "Isn't that right Savage?"

Still upset Jack glared at Nick for a moment before responding, "Yeah, just showing an easy take down should we run out of tranquilizers."

Judy glared at both for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Fine but no more 'sparring'," she air quoted, "without being in the ZPD sparring ring. Now come on I found some clues." finishing she turned and began to walk back noticing the glares the two gave each other out the corner of her eye. Boys... Judy thought... Always fighting about something. Judy knew Nick and Jack had some sort of rivalry due in part to their incessant squabbles but had no idea what they were always fighting about.

* * *

After four more days and several more attacks, during which Jack and Nick had developed a bit of a bond, albeit an unhealthy one like fighting brothers, but a bond nonetheless. Judy had finally managed to piece together the location of Bellweather. With the help of Jack and Nick, they were able to track down the former Mayor's hideout, ironically the natural history museum, to put an end to her plan and place her back behind bars. And Jack had just stopped her plan... Permanently.

Dawn Bellweather and three of her Hench lambs lay in a pool of their own blood after being put down by Jack. Judy was shocked and upset over how easily Jack could take a life. However, Jack countered with how it was retribution for the mammals whose lives had been snuffed out prematurely to her evil. Much as Nick hated to agree with Jack, his rival for Judy's heart, he could only agree with how right jack was. Especially after the last mauling, a cheetah had attacked and killed a mother rabbit and three of her eight kits. The monster formerly known as Bellweather deserved the chair, but he'd settle for a few shots to the body.

The bomb ticked slowly. Fifteen minutes remained. Just enough time for them to escape if they made a break for it now. "Alright fluff balls, much as I'd like to celebrate a job well done we need to be going." Nick stated. Judy, attaching her radio to her waist after notifying the ZPD turning around walking towards Nick, agreed ready to get away from what was in her mind a senseless killing. Bellweather should have been brought to justice the right way. Jack who was checking the bodies before leaving turned towards the former mayor's in time to see Bellweather leveling a gun at Judy while her back was turned. "Judy lookout!" Jack shouted as he drew his own gun again. Unfortunately, Jack was too slow and Bellweather had managed to unload the five shots before Jack placed one between her eyes. The shot caused Bellweather's to jerk up and the contents of her brain to jettison out the back of her head. Spraying gore and painting her sick evil thoughts across the floor.

Jack looked towards Judy when he heard her release a cry of anguish, only to see her dragging herself forward, a single hole in her left leg and tears pouring down her face. His eyes followed Judy's line of sight ahead, to see his friend Nick, laying on the floor covered with bullet holes, blood pooling beneath him. Nick had managed to push Judy out of the way before taking most of the shots himself. Quickly holstering his gun he ran to Judy and helped carry her to Nick quicker.

Judy in her sorrow began ripping pieces of her clothing and trying to plug the bullet wounds. Jack stood by trying to assess the situation. A quick glance at the bomb showed ten minutes left. He quickly grabbed Nick and hoisted him over his shoulder, grabbing Judy by her arm and slowly making his way to the stairs. Judy for all her bravado tried to walk on her own to allow Jack to only have to carry Nick. But after the third fall and two more precious minutes lost making it only about three feet. Jack realized they weren't going to make it.

He glanced at Judy as she struggled forward and to Nick only for his train of thought to falter. In Nick's eyes was a resolve he had seen a few times before and Jack would have none of it. He tried to turn away but it was too late, Nick had already locked eyes with him and he knew what was coming next.

"Hey, Jack… put me down…"

"No." Jack replied firmly and without room to argue, and continued to trudge forward.

"Jack you and I both kno-" Nick began only to be cut off by Jack.

"I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING YOU FOX!" Jack yelled determination plastered across his face.

"Nick! Please! Listen to him! We can all make it!" Judy begged, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

As they continued Nick managed to grasp ahold of the side of a pillar. With one swift motion Nick summoned the last of his strength and pushed himself off of Jack to fall back and slump to the floor against the pillar. Jack was on him in an instant trying to pick him back up with Judy's help, but Nick had other plans. Grabbing Jack by his collar and bringing him face to face, he stared him in his eyes only confirming to Jack the decision he had made. Judy jerking on Nick to make him stand tears steadily streaming down her face as she continuously begged for Nick not to do what she thought he was planning.

Nick firmly stared Jack down a moment more before telling him.

"Get Judy out of here…"

It was uttered so calmly, but it might as well have been a thunderous roar. For it echoed through the ears of Jack and Judy, serving as the confirmation to both of their fears. Judy fell to her knees and began to cry hysterically, knowing that Nick was trying to sacrifice himself for her and Jack to escape. She grabbed him by his bloodied shirt and buried her face in it, refusing to leave him to die. Nick placed his paw on the back of her head to soothe her. Only for her to cry even harder to the point of mewling his name and begging for him to reconsider.

"You won't be able to get us all out of here on your own Jack, but you can easily carry Carrots out of here."

"Nick, please" Jack begged "Don't make me do this. Don't make me abandon you. We can all make it out of here if you jus-"

It was Nick's turn to cut Jack off. But this time with a punch as hard as a dying mammal was able to throw. Merely caressing Jack's cheek with his knuckles before replacing his calm demeanor with his trade mark smug grin.

"I guess you win Jack, you better take good care of Judy for me." Nick began all the while Judy began to babble incomprehensibly.

"I didn't want to win this way Nick." Jack said in as steady a voice as possible.

Nick shrugged.

"Sometimes we don't get what we want Jack." He said while grabbing Judy and drawing her into a hug. Glancing towards the bomb to see they only had four minutes left. Jack would have barely enough time to be able to escape with Judy. Nick looked back at Jack one last time.

"I better not see her on the other side for a long time Jack. Not without a long life of happiness. Promise me Jack." He said managing to pry Judy from him and removing his badge, looking down, and handing it to her. During which he glanced up at Jack searching his eyes for an answer. He pulled Judy away as Jack nodded, silently promising him his final wish with as much disdain towards himself for agreeing to it.

The simple act of giving Judy his badge had stunned her with its symbolism, a final parting gift. She looked up to grab hold of him, to refuse his gift and die with him. Just in time for Nick to place one small peck of a kiss upon her lips and smile down to her.

"Goodbye Judy." His trademark smirk she had grown attached to during their time together as partners firmly chiseled into his face. She gazed into his eyes for that moment and it happened. With the look he gave her it dawned on her fully what he had decided, and it made her hesitate. That moment of hesitation was all they needed as Nick pushed her into Jack's arms, as he hoisted her over his shoulder, before sprinting towards the stairs.

Judy looked up in shock at Nick as Jack placed his paw on the handle of the door to the stairs. Still with his smile on his muzzle, he waved goodbye to her as he was pulled from her vision by the hare. Rounding the corner of the door, and sprinting with all his might up the stairs.

"Nick! No! Jack please! Don't do this! We have to go back! We can't leave him! Nick! NIIIIIICK!" Judy screamed, flailing her arms about in a vain attempt to stop him. Jack was fighting his own inner battle. Right as he and Nick had become friends he was forced to abandon him on his request, as well as being forced to promise the care of the rabbit he loved currently slung over his shoulder. He felt dirty. Having to ignore Judy's pleading cries for him to not to leave Nick. He took the steps two at a time, covering a large distance as he ran with his heart being dragged through the muck of obeying Nick's decision.

Nick sat there, contemplating what he had done in his life. And his smirk grew into a big smile. He remembered all the cases he and Judy had together. The many movie nights where they laughed and watched the cheesy actors perform. The moment Jack came into their life and all the subsequent trouble he caused for Nick's love life. The bond of friendship he formed with someone he never could of saw himself being friends with. But most importantly of all. He remembered the meter maid that he just happened to come across, as one of his cons began to sour. The same meter maid that convinced him he could be more than just a sly untrustworthy fox. That believed in him when no one else did. A few tears began to slide down his muzzle as he was forced to realize he'd never get to see Judy walk down the aisle for him. In a beautiful white dress, with all her hillbilly family in the seats, outside on her family farm where all of her kin were wed, and Jack Savage, whom he had planned on making the best mammal. Standing by his side as one last poke in the ribs to show that he won.

Instead he passed the torch. And placed Judy in his care. He wondered if he'd be able to watch over her from the grave. To be able to visit her in her dreams and talk to her, let her know everything was alright to and get her rest for work tomorrow. All while also visiting Jack in his dreams and haunting him at every chance he could. Maybe getting that sparring match he'd been looking forward too with an unfair dream advantage on his side. So long as Jack wasn't a lucid dreamer he'd be able to 'whoop 'em somethin fierce!' he imagined in Judy's native hillbilly tongue she sometimes let slip.

An increased beeping sound caught his ear. Glancing at the bomb he watched as the clock entered its final count down from thirty seconds. Nick wasn't a religious type of mammal. He didn't believe in any possible deity existing. Judy respected his beliefs and never tried to pressure him into believing, but he figured if he could stack the odds in Judy's favor for happiness. Why not this one time?

"Hey. Uhh. You." Nick said feeling silly. "I know I haven't been the best mammal, but if I could make Judy happy one more time, just by talking to you. I wonder. Would it be too much to ask for her happiness? That you help her through the time that I won't be there to do so? If you're up there and can hear me. Make sure that idiot Jack doesn't mess things up. Thanks. That's all."

Nick closed his eyes as a feeling of contentment washed over him. Like letting a weight he didn't know he was carrying. He still wasn't sure if anything had heard him. But he felt that he was ready to die. The beeping got even louder as Nick glanced up one last time thinking of Judy.

"Thanks sweetheart. It's been a good hustle. Maybe we can do it again sometime. But not too soon." He said as the bomb went off. Surrounding him in light and the world painlessly blinked from existence.

* * *

Jack was tired. Through sprinting up the cruel and never ending stairs nonstop. All while carrying a broken bunny who was pleading with everything in her for them to go back for Nick. Nearly dropping Judy twice the goal was in sight. The neon red exit sign was all he needed to see for him to catch his second wind and double his efforts. Right as the bomb went off.

A systematic reaction of explosions began occurring as Jack pulled Judy closer and pumped his legs for everything they had. Dodging falling museum artifacts and pieces of rubble as the building began to cave in on itself. Multiple explosions continuing as the roof caves in over the exit. Crestfallen, jack almost came to a stop until another explosion ripped an elephant sized hole in the war directly to his left. Spinning on his heel he continued sprinting for his new destination. He looked up to see four more explosions go off and the entire roof coming to crash down upon them.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed as he pushed onward and exited right as the building collapsed. Not bothering to stop Jack kept running not feeling home free quite yet and with good reason. A moment after the ceiling fell in the remaining bombs all went off at once in one catastrophic explosion. Propelling Jack forward and off his feet as he floated through the air. Curling over Judy to protect her from the impact, Jack bounced and rolled a few feet before coming to rest in the middle of the city street. Shaking off the multiple times he skipped like a rock across water. Jack checked on Judy to see she was still crying over the loss of Nick.

The Zootopian Fire Department sirens could be heard heading their way. Jack sat Judy up sitting on the back of her legs, staring down at the street, as her silent tears continued to fall. Chief Bogo, obviously realizing from the reports where the fire was began to call. "Hopps! Wilde! Come in! Answer the damn radio! Wilde stop fighting Hopps for the radio and one of you answer!"

That comment was all it took to set Judy off again. Jack leaned down to her waist and collected her radio from her as she began to loudly wail for the loss of her partner. The roaring embers from the explosion were doing nothing to drown out the pained cries of Judy as she begins to curl in on herself on the ground. Jack answers the radio, "Were here Bogo… Judy and I… Jack that is… Judy and Jack are here…" there's silence over the radio before Chief Bogo asks, "And what of Wilde? Where is he?" A long pause radiates with Judy's cries picking up in terms of torment. With a heavy heart and a balled up fist, Jack answers the question. "Nicholas P. Wilde… is dead…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Our beloved Nicholas P. Wilde is dead! Oh how will Judy be able to go on! In this chapter I try to touch on the grieving process and how pain and sorrow can alter one's mood. Please be sure to tell me what you think in the comments after giving this a good read. Thank you.**

* * *

The suns shone through the blinds of Judy's cramped apartment. Birds sung their joyous tune as kids laughed and played at the park across from her apartment. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, with not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for a family picnic, or a leisurely walk with your significant other. But for Judy, today was the day she buried her best friend. Her alarm clock read 7:32 A.M., she had yet to move to stop its constant blaring. Judy lay on her side as she watched it scream for two hours. The alarm began at its usual time of 5:30 A.M. But today like yesterday she could not bring herself to shut it off. All she could do was watch the clock, as time continued to tick on by. She watched it as mammals carried on with their lives. Uncaring of the tragedy that had fallen upon her and the precinct, as they worked tirelessly so they could continue living this life.

Judy felt the first initial tug of this morning's wave of tears begin to form. As the memory of four days ago began to run through her mind.

* * *

Once the fire to the museum had been put out by the ZFD, the digging began. The paramedics on the scene initially told Judy she couldn't do any digging. Her leg still had a quarter sized hole in it. The wound ran all the way through from one side and out the other. After fighting with the paramedics for fifteen minutes, Judy agreed to let them patch her leg up, and that she would let them take her once Nick was recovered. After a nice tight bandage was applied, and a healthy dose of morphine to keep the pain at bay, Judy was ready to dig.

For eight long hours they dug, hoping that maybe just maybe, Nick had somehow survived. Judy spent the entire time convincing herself that Nick was ok. He was a slippery fox, and his resourcefulness was known for getting him out of sticky situations. So with that in mind, Judy began to dig. Foregoing a shovel for a smaller spade and her paws. Rabbits were known for their tunnels, and Judy had helped her parents extend the east wing of their burrow by fifteen feet. Though Jack was a city rabbit, he took off his jacket and grabbed a shovel. He had little hope that Nick was still alive, but if Judy had hope, then Jack could spare a little as well.

Other officers from the precinct stopped by, lending a helping hand on their lunch breaks. Chief Bogo had arrived forty minutes in, and stayed to see the entire search and recovery through. Hours were passing, and Judy was becoming exhausted. Her leg was continually throbbing, the pain medication had effectively worn off. After seven hours of digging, the first body was found. It was one of Bellweather's hench lambs, completely intact, aside from a few gunshot wounds and a crushed skull from falling debris. A few minutes later Bellweather's corpse was discovered. The charred remains left her completely unidentifiable. The only form of identification left, were her burnt and bent bifocals.

Efforts redoubled, if Bellweather was found, then Nick was sure to be close by now. They were both on the same level when the bomb exploded. Judy's second wind had caught, and she began to dig with ferocity. After a few moments, a strange movement was caught in Judy's peripheral. She looked up in time to see several other recovery officers, the Chief, and Jack, pointedly looking in her direction. When she turned to look back, everyone turned their gaze elsewhere. That was all the incentive Judy needed.

Placing down her spade and struggling to her feet, Judy began to hobble towards the group. Chief Bogo made a gesture with his hands and the other workers scrambled. They were keeping something from her, and that something had to be Nick. Her mind was running faster than it had ever run in her life. Multiple scenarios playing out causing her to begin to hobble faster. Jack was first to try and intercept her.

"Judy!" his excitement only solidified her suspicions, "You've been digging for a while, come on let's take a break? Get you some more pain meds hmm?"

She shouldered past him as best she could, her leg was screaming now. Like ants and fire biting at and around the opening of her wound. But she didn't care. She had to get to Nick, she had to see him.

Jack tried again.

"Judy please." He stepped directly in front of her. "You need to rest for a moment." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Unbridled rage rose from the bowels of Judy's soul. The rage that she had been placing to the side every time someone told her she couldn't. Every time her parents told her to give up on her dreams for a life of conformity. When she was looked down upon for her size. Judy saw red, she tried to reel it back, but it was too much. Jack was keeping her from Nick, and her rage saw its crack to freedom.

Jack barely had time to react to the alarms screaming at him to brace himself. The sudden baring of her teeth, the repositioning of her feet, and the snarl he had no idea a bunny could form. Judy swung with every ounce of her strength, meaning to level this obstacle trying to stop her. She connected with a satisfying smack to Jack's jaw, and sent the rabbit flying back three feet.

Jack saw stars and black holes in his vision. His training was the only thing that kept him awake. For when an agent to passed out in the field, that was when an agent to died. Hopping back to his feet, Judy was on him a moment later. This bunny was something else, a hole in the leg that was now bleeding again, and she was still coming after him. One glance in her eyes showed she was out for blood. Jack was completely on the defense. He saw many openings that would take her down in an instant, all of which focused on her injured leg. But he had made a promise, and he had to stop this bunny for just a few moments longer.

Blow after blow was thrown with Jack barely able to dodge or parry the swing. Judy was pushing him back, and he was struggling not to react to her attack. A misstep on the rubble caused Jack's balance to be loss. Judy capitalized with a vicious punch to the chest, knocking the wind out of Jack. Following up with a round house, using her injured leg, to put him down for the count, Jack had had enough. He jumped up and caught her by the leg, yanking her down to the ground. Pulling her arms behind her back, and pinning her with his body on top her.

Judy struggled with all of her quickly dwindling energy. A moment later she gave up, only to see the workers carrying something covered away on a stretcher. A reddish orange bushy tail hung off the side. It was Nick, they had found him, and she had to see him. Sensing Judy slack up, Jack made the mistake of loosening his hold on her. With one last push up, she managed to angle her foot, and bring her heel up into Jack genitals. Jack drew in a pained breath, and subsequently fell over holding himself.

Judy was up in a flash, injury be damned and sprinting towards Nick. Bogo had witnessed Jack's attempt to stop her and tried his hand. But Judy was too small and fast for him and slipped right between his legs. They had loaded Nick into an ambulance and were about to pull off when Judy arrived. Flying through the many paws and attempted tackles of the workers, Judy jumped into the back of the vehicle and ripped the sheet off of Nick. There he was, still with his smile plastered to his muzzle. His shield shone as brightly as his smile, both a little burnt around the edges, but perfectly fine.

And then she looked down.

Judy's ears unceremoniously flopped down, and her eyes turned to pinpricks as they focused in on what wasn't there. From the left armpit of his chest down diagonally to his right side. There was nothing. The left arm had been blown away from above the elbow. The horror of the situation began to set in. Judy's trembling paws reached up and pulled tightly at her ears. Tears were pouring down as her mouth slowly opened, unable to form coherent words. Her entire form began to shake as she took in more and more of the ugly truth. His color was gone, pale skin drained of all his blood. Judy's mind started up again as realization set in. There isn't any way to come back from this. Nick was dead. He was gone. Nothing is going to bring him back. He's gone forever.

Judy took a step forward as Jack, Bogo, and the recovery workers stood at the back of the ambulance. Once beside Nick, she dropped down to her knees. Her paws were shaking as she slowly reached forward and rubbed Nick's cheek. He trembling paw completely stilled as she made contact, and rubbed his still smiling face. Nick had died with a look she had rarely seen. One that shone brightly with joy and contentment.

Her paw began trembling yet again. Painful sobs began to rack her body as she fell forward, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck. She hugged his lifeless body as tight as she could, rubbing her face along his. Trying as hard as she could to mark herself with his scent as thoroughly as possible. Jack had recovered at some point, and made his way into the ambulance. Placing a hand on Judy's back, he let her cry till she could cry no more. Judy looked back into his face, finally understanding why he tried so hard to stop her.

* * *

Judy blinked to keep her tears at bay as she slowly got up. The funeral was at ten, Jack would be by in an hour to pick her up. She just didn't trust herself behind the wheel at the moment. Her memories would attack her with places she and Nick had been. Too many parking tickets, too many busts, too many times they had made the world a better place.

She walked over to her desk and shut off her alarm. She pulled off Nick's shirt she had been wearing to bed. He had left the shirt after one fateful movie night, with Judy's family blueberries playing a supporting role. He had dripped juice all over it. He had to wear one of her oversized hoodies home, which showed a little belly for him. She had intended to wash it but chose not to, just one more way to try and hold onto his scent.

It comforted and hurt her all in the same breath. On one hand it made him feel like he was still here, on the other it reminded her that he was gone. She hung the shirt up, stains still on the front, and placed the hanger on the back of her chair. Afterwards she reached out and picked up his shield. She had thoroughly cleaned it and now, aside from a few dings here and there, it shined as bright as the day it was unpackaged. It had to be as perfect as possible, she had to give it back to his owner today.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She picked up her shampoo and a trash bag, then limped her way to the community showers. As she was coming out the Oryx-Antlersons were just getting back, having another one of their infamous arguments. Upon seeing her they instantly silenced. It pissed her off. Everyone was tiptoeing around her but all it did was anger her. She wanted normalcy, and that meant listening to the gay couple argue about whose fucking turn it was to make dinner. They both stuck themselves against the hallway walls as she passed, giving her as much space as possible. Oh how it angered her, she wanted nothing more than to turn on them again and give them a piece of her mind.

She'd been snapping at everyone lately. The doctor that patched her leg up, her neighbors and their stupid attempts at understanding, her parents with their constant fucking calls to check on her, Chief stupid fucking Bogo for putting her on leave, and the stupid trash bag she was going to have to wrap her leg in to keep her bandages dry. By the time she reached the shower, she was burning up in the hate fire that she had unconsciously stoked. She usually enjoyed her showers, but her anger would not let her this time.

After her short shower, she made her way back to her room, holding onto the walls the entire trip. Slamming the door after entering, the simple act of aggression had caused Nick's badge to bounce a bit towards the edge of the desk. She hurriedly dove towards it to keep it from falling. She couldn't let any blemish mark his badge up anymore. Placing it back at a safer distance from the edge, Judy removed her towel and began to prepare for the upcoming event.

* * *

Jack had arrived at 8:30 knowing Judy wanted to be their early. Once they arrived, Judy went straight to the casket where Nick's body lay. He looked so peaceful, that smile still there. Nick's mother and father had long since passed. With no other family, he had labeled Judy as his power of attorney should any unforeseen circumstance occur. Leaving her with the duty of taking care of his remains. She carefully removed the badge from the pouch she carried it in, and fastened it onto his chest one last time. A paw was placed on her shoulder, she looked up to see Jack standing there beside her.

Jack had been there every step of the way. From picking the casket, to cleaning his apartment up one last time. He was her shoulder to lean on in the car when her emotions would suddenly overwhelm her. Coming over and being her punching bag when she needed to vent. She found out that he had requested leave to help her through this hard time, and she couldn't have been more thankful.

The funeral was uneventful. Judy felt she had no more tears to cry. How wrong she was. She was an unemotional stone before the service began. Constantly being pelted by the kind words and tearful 'I'm sorry for you loss line'. She could weather this. She would weather this. At least she thought she would, until the speaker came out. Smelling like a fresh pot of coffee he just finished drinking, to help him start his day.

One whiff and she crumbled. It started slowly as a chuckle, then moved onward into full-fledged laughter. She laughed and leaned over to Jack, and told him how Nick was never truly awake until he had his first morning's coffee, with two creams and six packs of sugar. She laughed for a minute longer until the laughs began to die out. The joyful smile was replaced with one of sorrow as she came to realize she'd never see him drag himself into the precinct. Just barely making roll call at 6 A.M. every morning. Her pained cries caused a domino effect starting with Clawhauser. But once the strong and mighty Judy Hopps, and everyone's beloved fat cheetah began, everyone else could not help but follow suit. Only Bogo remained calm, having had the unfortunate duty to bury more than one officer as Chief of the ZPD.

The service began and the service ended. Judy did not know where her tears were coming from, but she could not stop them. Nick's body was wheeled to the entrance of the church, as everyone filed out, for one last final viewing of the body. It was there Judy saw Finnick, Nick's old friend and accomplice from his conning days. Finnick had gone straight with Nick's help, and was now ran a successful pawpsicle chain. He stopped her at the door and hugged her. Thanked her for helping to change his friend's life, and by association helping to change his.

The ride to the cemetery only exacerbated Judy's sorrow. Jack all but carried her to the seating arrangements, for her to sit, and wait for Nick to be committed to the ground. After he was lowered, Judy somehow managed to throw the first scoop of dirt down before being led away.

Once back at her apartment, Judy quickly undressed from her black mourning clothes, and slipped Nick's shirt on once again. Puffy red eyes had finally run out of tears halfway to her apartment. She didn't trust herself to be alone currently, and had asked Jack to stay with her for the night. She needed someone she trusted nearby, until she could head home to Bunny Burrows in a few days. Nick still had some assets that needed to be finalized. Promising to return, Jack told her that he had to go get a sleeping bag and a change of clothes from his apartment, and that he would be back soon. Judy went inside for a moment and came back with a spare key for him to enter on his own. She honestly hoped to be asleep before he came back. Judy slid under her blanket and dragged all her dolls closer together. She had added one new doll to her collection. A little red fox, with a green shirt and khaki pants. She hugged it tightly as the exhaustion from the day caught up with her. And her eyes fluttered close and sleep quickly overtook her.

* * *

Jack had been terminated. The agency had contacted him, telling him that his emotions had ruined him. He was curious about how they could assume his emotions had gotten the better of him, on this short three weeks he had been deployed. Apparently an operative was stationed to monitor him towards the middle of his mission. Jack had always been one of the faster operatives on his missions. Using his ruthless wit and fast decision making, ending in quicker mission completes than most. Only one other operative was better. 7 had always been able to stay a few days ahead of him regardless of what mission he had.

The operative reported his interactions between Nick and Judy, and deemed him a spoiled aspect to the agency. His emotions had stayed his hand on several occasions, due in part to the doe and fox police officers he worked with. Any sign of compromise was concluded as a cancerous limb, and had to be removed. Jack was now deemed effectively useless and could no longer operate as a part of the agency. Agent 009 was now classified as dead.

He was given a small parting gift from the agency of forty million dollars, as well as his new identity as Jack Savage being made permanent, and then subsequently sent on his way. Jack had told Judy that he was currently on temporary leave, and he was sure with the forty million he was given, he could maintain that charade forever. But that still left him with what was he to do? He had been an operative since the age of twelve. Now twenty seven, Jack needed something that could utilize his skills in an effective manner. He couldn't go work for another agency as that would be putting a timer on the length of his days. He would be burned immediately, and then later assassinated for the knowledge he carried. But one does not just go from a life of protecting the innocent from behind the scenes to nothing so easily. He needed something. Something like...

* * *

 **Remember! Please be sure to comment! Thank you!**


End file.
